Little Prince
by justices
Summary: One shots of the future Neal Nolan (Prince Neal) based on requests with a lot of Charming Family Fluff.
1. Little Agreements

**Chapter 1 : ''Little Agreements'' **

**-This story is going to be co-written with emmacharming2, make sure to check out her stories too!-**

One shots of the life of Neal Nolan. Enjoy! Requests are always welcome!

XXX

Eight year old Neal Nolan jumped off the last stairs as he made his way to the kitchen.

'Neal! You know I don't like it when you do that! What if you hurt yourself?' His mother scolded as he sat down at the island and she turned back to her work.

He shrugged his shoulders. 'Sure, sorry mom.' He apologized.

Mary Margaret looked up from where she was standing, busy cutting the carrots for the salad. 'Are you done with your homework?' She asked noticing that he was done a lot quicker than normally.

'Yes.' He replied too fast.

She raised an eyebrow and looked her son in the eye. 'Are you sure?' He nodded again. 'So even when I am going to check it, it will be done? All of it?'

He set up a charming smile as he spoke. 'Maybe..'

She put down her knife. 'Neal Leopold Nolan. What did I tell you?'

'To come to you whenever I needed too, I know! But math is such a-' His mother gave him a look. 'A.. Eh.. Poopy subject.' He smirked.

Mary Margaret shook her head. 'You're around your sister way too much.' She mumbled disapproving her sons language. 'What about we get to your homework after diner. I will help you with your math, okay?'

'Okay!' He gave her a cheeky grin. 'When is Dad coming back from work?

Mary Margaret continued with the salad. 'He should be home in a few minutes. Why don't you set the table in the mean time?' She suggested.

Neal's jaw dropped. He didn't want to do it. 'Mom..' He whined.

Mary Margaret sighed. 'Neal-'

Before she could finish her sentence the door of the apartment opened, revealing David who walked in.

'Dad!' Neal exclaimed, jumping off his chair and running into his father's arms. 'You're home!'

David laughed. 'Hey buddy!' He settled Neal back on the ground. 'How was school?' He asked walking up to his wife as Neal took back place at the island.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. 'It was cool, I guess.'

'Hi honey.' Mary Margaret smiled as she kissed her husband on the lips earning a 'Ew' from Neal.

Neal covered up his eyes. 'I am still in the room!' He exclaimed dramatically.

His parents pulled away from each other. 'Shouldn't you set the table?' His mother hinted and Neal sighed heavily, but didn't move from his place.

'Mo-om!' He whined again, didn't want to do it.

David gave his son a look, which made him shut up. 'Why don't we do it together?' He smiled.

Neal thought about it for a sec, then nodded. 'Fine, but I want to do the plates!' He said jumping off the stool.

**Let us know what you think! Don't forget to hit that follow and favorite button! **


	2. Trouble Buddies

**Chapter two : '' Trouble Buddies''**

'Mom and Dad are going to kill you if they find out.' Neal chuckled as he and Emma sneaked into the apartment, late at night.

Emma gave him a look. 'They won't find out. First because you will keep your mouth shut, and second, I checked with Ruby. She told me they were going on a date, so we can just tell them we went out for diner or something.' She said putting on the lights.

'Uh-huh. I don't get why they grounded me in the first place.' The ten year old mumbled hanging up his jacket. 'It wasn't even my fault!'

Her sister smiled at him. 'You're such a little trouble maker. They sure had their reasons, kid.'

He shrugged his shoulders. 'Yeah, whatever. It's not like you agree with them, otherwise you wouldn't take me to the arcade AND getting me ice cream.' He smirked.

'Hey! Don't forget you swore secrecy, remember?'

He threw his hands up. 'I know, I know!' He said walking backwards to the kitchen. 'Now. I remembered that mom baked some cookies earlier, want some?'

But before Emma could answer another voice spoke up.

'I don't think so, young man.'

Neal jumped up, finding his parents standing up behind the island, where they were hidden. 'You've got to be kidding me..' He mumbled.

'I thought you guys were on a date!' Emma exclaimed turning slightly red from embarrassment, noticing her mother crooked shirt and the red lipstick on her father's neck.

David coughed. 'We thought you would take Neal to your apartment at this hour.' He said crossing his arms giving his children a fatherly look.

Poor Neal, who didn't understand what was going on in this whole situation, was only worried about the fact that he supposed to be grounded. 'Well.. Eh.. I forgot something?' He tried weakly.

His mother shook her head, looking at her son. 'Don't even try. You are grounded for one more week.' She then turned to Emma who gave her a charming smile. 'And you, young lady. No desserts for you at family diner for a month!' She punished her children.

'But mom-' Emma and Neal tried, but David interrupted them.

'Uh! You guys heard your mother.' He lectured. 'You get yourself into this mess, you suffer the consequences, understood?'

'Understood.' They mumbled in unison.

Emma walked back to the place where she hung her jacket. 'Well kid, good luck with those two, but I've to get back to my apartment.'

'Oh, no.' Mary Margaret said, which made her turn around. 'You're staying in your old room, it's too late to be wondering around the streets. Besides I have a few chores left for you and Neal in the morning.' She smiled.

'This is so unfair.' Emma mumbled hanging back her jacket. 'I am a grown woman!'

'Then act like one.' David shot her.

Neal chuckled at his sisters behavior, secretly hoping his parents forgot about him. 'Well..' He said shuffling to the stairs. 'I'm gonna go upstairs, speak to you tomorrow!' And turned around.

'Not so fast, young man.' His mother spoke up and he turned back around. 'We didn't forget about either. You, your father and I are going to have a serious discussion about your behavior!' Her tone made her son flinch. 'But I think it's best we'll speak about that in the morning.' She nodded.

Neal nodded. 'Sleep well.' He mumbled, walking up the stairs, followed by Emma.

David smirked. 'Sleep well!' He called after them, and as soon as the kids were gone he pulled his wife closer. 'So where were we?'

**Let us know what you think! **


	3. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 3 : ''Happy Birthday''**

_Played my favorite birthday song ''Make A Wish by Chris Rosser'' to write this! Hopefully it helped to make this a fun chapter for you guys! _

Neal opened slowly his eyes as he felt the sunbeams shine on his face. It took him a minute to realize which day it was, his birthday! He was finally five years old! He jumped out of his bed and ran out of his room, to his parents bed downstairs.

When he walked down the stairs he heard his father snoring and giggled when he ran up to the bed, where his parents still were sleeping, and jumped on it. 'Wake up! Wake up! It's my birthday!' He exclaimed jumping on his father first. 'Wake up Daddy!'

His father growled, but still kept his eyes closed. 'Come one Dad!' Neal shouted shaking his father awake, sitting on his chest.

'Daddy!'

Neal put his face really close to his Dad's, who suddenly opened his eyes. 'Rawr!' He shouted as he grabbed Neal and started tickling him as he sat up.

Neal's giggled filled the room, while shouting. 'Daddy! Stop it! Daddy!'

His mother who sat up next to them laughed. 'Mommy help me!' Neal let out through his giggles, but his Dad already stopped tickling and kissed him on the cheek.

'Happy birthday, buddy!' He smiled, ruffling his son's messy morning hair.

Mary Margaret pulled her son into her embrace as she kissed the top of his head. 'Happy birthday, honey! How old are you now? Three? Four?' She guessed.

Neal shook his head fiercely. 'Mommy you're silly! I am five now!' He said happily and yawned.

'What about we'd get some more sleep, huh?' His father asked as Neal put his head on his mother's shoulder. 'You can sleep with mommy and me. You don't want to be tired at your party.' His father said eyeing the clock that showed 6:27AM.

'I am not tired..' The five year old said in a small voice, yawning once again. 'I am a big boy now.'

'Well, Daddy is going to get more sleep. He is a big boy too, right?' His mother asked.

Neal didn't thought long about that question and nodded slowly. 'Uhuh..'

'Come here baby.' His mother said as he got under the covers, back into his mother's embrace. He rested his head to her chest and put his thumb into his mouth.

David smiled as he pulled his wife and son into his arms and he closed his eyes. 'Sweet dreams.'

**Let me know what you think! Requests are welcome! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story!**


	4. A Case of the Cheetos

**Chapter 4- A Case of the Cheetos**

**This chapter is written by emmacharming2! Don't forget to check out more of her fic's!**

Tommy and Dil Pickles crawled along the roof chasing their dog Spike. At least to Neal Nolan it looked like they were crawling upside. That is how he always watched TV, if he had his way he would never have to sit up straight. His head hung down off the couch, his feet on top of the couch and his orange fingers were filling his mouth with cheetos. He always found this relaxing. He always felt weird having his head elevated.

He laughed out loud spitting a bunch of orange crumbs on the floor when Spike scared Angelica.

Just then Emma and Henry walked in. They were invited over for family dinner. They chuckled at the little prince.

Emma handed Henry the tacos they made. "Can take these to Grandma and Grandpa? I'd like to spend some time with my brother."

"Sure Mom." He took the tacos into the kitchen.

Emma chuckled again watching Neal. She always liked to relate to her brother as much as possible. So the near 40 year old woman got on the couch beside him putting her feet up and hanging her head down beside him.

"Your fave show eh?"

He passed her the cheetos bag. "Tommy's my favorite!"

She shook her head. "I'm guessing Mom and Dad didn't give you these to eat? We're about to eat dinner soon."

"I snuck into the cupboard and got them." She said not even shamefully.

She rolled her eyes then gave in eating a few herself. "These are pretty good. Haven't had any in a long time kid."

She passed the bag back to Neal and he stuff some in his mouth.

"How was school?"

He shrugged.

"Come on, you can talk to your big sis."

"They make fun of me."

"Why?"

"They say I'm weird. And that you're the same age as Mommy and Daddy."

"Oh." She frowned not knowing what to say.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Are you the same age as them?"

"Yeah kid. But we're not weird. We're unique. And who cares what they think anyway?"

They continued watching for a few minutes when they heard their mother's voice. She was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips with a not-so-impressed look on her face.

"Oh, hi Mom." Emma smiled.

Mary Margaret had to force herself not to laugh watching the scene in front of her, her children sitting upside down on the couch filling themselves with cheetos. But she had to put her mom pants on.

"And just what do you two think you're doing? You're going to spoil your supper!"

"I don't like tacos." Neal whined. It wasn't just tacos he didn't like, he didn't like most foods. He just liked candy and junk food really.

"Well you have to eat more than just cheetos all day. Now come on, we're all waiting for you two."

**Let us know what you think! **


	5. My Baby

**Chapter 5 : My baby **

'Ugh, mom! Stop babying me!' Neal called as his mother handed him an extra bag with stuff for the camping weekend and kissed his cheek. He looked forward to it for a long time and now they were finally going.

His mother shot him a look. 'But you're my baby! I'm allowed to take care of my son whenever I want to, especially after the pain you caused me when you came into this world and-'

'Okay, okay! Point taken!' The thirteen year old put his fingers into his ears. 'Please don't say anything else about.. that.'

Both of his parents chuckled and he pulled his fingers out of his ears. 'Dad and I will be only gone for the weekend. We'll be back before you know it.'

'That doesn't make me stop missing and worrying about you guys, so please be safe, okay baby?' She pulled him into a tight hug. 'Do whatever your Dad says, and keep away from dangerous plants and animals!'

Now it was Neal's turn to chuckle. 'Mom I'd like to breath..'

'Sure, honey.' She let him go, but forced him to look her in the eye. 'Be. Safe.'

He gave her one of his charming smiles that he had earned from his Dad's. 'Always.'

She shook her head at this. 'You look too much like your father sometimes.'

'Hey! What's wrong with that?' David pulled her close and kissed her on the top of her head. 'May I remind you that the stubbornness from both of our children came from you, my darling.' At this his wife hit him playfully into the ribs and he let out a small ouch. 'Totally worth it.'

Neal smirked at the scene that was going on between his parents, but looked at the clock and noticed that it was getting late. 'Well, it's time to keep going. Bye Mom!'

They shared one last hug. 'Love you.'

'Love you too, Mom.' He walked to his bags as his parents said their goodbyes to each other. When they were done too his Dad grabbed two bags himself and they walked out of the apartment. Neal couldn't help it, but notice the sadness written on his mother's face before walking out.

Walking down the stairs Neal stopped walking, which caused his Dad to stop too. 'Is everything okay, champ?'

Neal took a deep breath and nodded. 'Yeah, but I was thinking.. I know this was supposed to be a guy's only weekend, but it would be so much fun if Mom came too.' He looked at his shoes. 'If you don't mind of course..'

'I would absolutely love that.' Neal looked up and his face broke down in a huge smile. 'Why don't you go upstairs and tell your Mom the news? I bet she would be thrilled when you tell her the news.'

He nodded. 'Sure! Thanks Dad!' And with that said he dropped his bags on the ground and ran back up the stairs to his Mom.

Opening the door of the apartment, he spotted his Mom sitting at the dining table zipping on her hot chocolate, probably with cinnamon. She gave him a surprising, but confusing look that went fast over to a worried one.

'Is everything okay Neal?' She asked standing up and walking up to him.

With a smirk on his face he nodded. 'Yes, there was just something I wanted to ask you.' He said.

His mom's face started more to relax now she knew there was nothing wrong and nobody was hurt. 'Couldn't you wait until you guys came back from your trip?' She winked. 'I know you wanted to go so bad.'

'No.' He shook his head, then suddenly looked shyly at his feet. 'I.. was wondering if you would like to go with me and Dad?' He looked up with an hopeful expression on his face.

'I thought this was a guy's only weekend?'

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. 'It wouldn't be much fun without our favorite bandit around.' He smirked. 'I mean, someone has to try to stop me and Dad to make stupid decisions, right?'

'Sure baby.'

**Sorry for the late chapter. I've had a rough couple of weeks with school and my personal life and hadn't had the time to write big chapters like this one.**

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story! **


	6. Campfire

**Chapter 6 : Campfire**

_emmacharming2 requested a follow up to the last chapter. _

Mary Margaret noticed how quiet her son was, sitting around the campfire. Sure it had been quite a day with sword fighting, archery lessons, building up the tents and searching for wood, but she knew it would take a lot more for Neal to get tired. So when David got up to get more firewood, she also decided to stand up and sat down next to her son, pulling him closer as she wraps a blanket around them. He gives her a small smile, and goes back staring to the fire.

A worried expression formed around her face. 'Everything okay, buddy?' The whole day went perfectly until they sat down at the campfire. Was he sick? Was something bothering him? Or did he get hurt?

It took him a few seconds before he nodded. 'Yeah, I am fine.' Mary Margaret couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. She wasn't stupid, she knew for sure now there was indeed something bothering her baby boy.

She took a deep breath before speaking up again. 'You know you can tell us anything right? Even if you think it would hurt our feelings, it would hurt even more if you kept things from us.'

He nodded again, like he did before and sighed. 'I just feel sorry for you guys.'

'Why?'

She noticed how he looked down at his feet, obviously feeling uncomfortable about the subject he was going to approach her about. The only thing Mary Margaret could do was squeezing his arm reassuringly and giving him a small smile.

'You never got to do these things with Emma when she was my age..' He whispered, sounding even younger than he was.

Mary Margaret pulled him away from her and placed two fingers under his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye. 'You never have to feel sorry for us, do you understand?' He nodded slowly. 'Things happen for a reason and in time we all made peace with the fact that we didn't get to raise Emma. Of course it still hurts when I think about it, but how would things turn out if they didn't the way they did? We wouldn't live in Storybrooke, my goodness, we wouldn't have you!' She chuckled. 'That would be the most boring life I could ever imagine, without my favorite troublemaker around.' She winked.

The both of them enjoyed the moment of silence for now. He snuggled back closer against her, which made Mary Margaret smile. No matter how old he got, it still didn't bother him to snuggle with her, which she cherished as long as she could.

'Mom?'

She wrapped her arms around him as she closed her eyes, laying her head on his. 'Yes?'

'How did you know there was something up?'

She kissed him on the top of his head. 'Call it mother instinct'

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to hit that follow and favorite button!**


	7. Being a Prince is hard

**Being a Prince is hard **

Mary Margaret Blanchard-Nolan knew there was something up, the way the door of the apartment opened and closed followed by a sound that was probably coming from her sons rug sack that he dropped on the ground with all his other stuff. Making her way out of the bedroom, she was ready to lecture him on throwing his stuff on the ground like that until she saw his face.

The ten year old boy looked up from where he was standing with tears forming in his eyes. 'What?!' He shot her, not even bothering to show any mercy though wards his mother.

Turning into ''Protective-Mom-Mode'', she walked up to him with a worried frown forming around her face. 'Neal, what's wrong buddy?' She asked gently placing a hand on his shoulder that he roughly shook away.

'No! You don't get to ask that! This is all your fault!' He did a step backwards while angry tears fell down his cheek. 'You don't know what's like to be me! You guys said that it's a good thing to be a Prince! To be an example for other children, well it isn't! It sucks! Everyone at school thinks I am the stupid Prince right now, all thanks to you and dad! If you- you-' He let out a loud sob.

Mary Margaret's heart shattered in thousand small pieces of the things her son told her, yet not understanding where this all was coming from. Normally he was such a happy kid, he has friends, he did his homework and no problems at school.. not that she and David knew of at least.

'Neal-'

His eyes spit fire. 'Don't Neal me! If you and dad weren't the king and queen, I was just a normal person! Then nobody would care if I am stupid! That I am dumb as heck, that I am a failure!'

Even though she didn't appreciate her sons language, she let it slip for this one time. Without hesitation she walked up to him, he tried to push her away, but she ignored that and pulled him into a hug. He fought her at first, but finally gave up and loud sobs escaped his body as she rubbed small circles on his back. 'It's okay.. It's okay..' She whispered as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

When he calmed down a little after a few minutes she pulled away from him and took his hands in hers, squeezing them reassuringly. She looked him in the eye before speaking up. 'Don't you ever think you're dumb, stupid, a failure or any of those other nasty words, understood?'

Neal nodded.

She took a deep breath as she whipped away the tears out of his face with her thumb. 'Always remember, you're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think.'

Surprisingly he chuckled at which she raised an eyebrow. 'Mom, are you quoting Winnie the Pooh?'

Mary Margaret smiled and nodded. 'Yes, did it help a little?'

As an answer he stepped forward and hugged her tightly. 'Little..' He whispered in a small voice which reminded her at how young her son looked right now. He was her little prince, her baby.

She lead him to the table and set him down in a chair, walking to the kitchen herself. 'Why don't we talk about what's bothering you with some hot coco?' She proposed already getting two mugs out of the cabinet.

'With cinnamon?'

'With cinnamon.'

**For the people who are waiting for the chapters of my other stories, don't worry! I am going to finish those chapters Friday. **

**Requests are welcome!**

**This chapter was a little personal.. Hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you think! Don't forget to hit that follow and favorite button!**


	8. Hot Coco Always Helps

**Hot Coco Always helps **

_Nahbois68 wanted to find out why Neal felt dumb in the last chapter. _

And there were they sitting at the dining table both with a hot coco in front of them. Neal didn't bother to speak up, which left Mary Margaret to do so. She knew her son had a hard time opening up about this subject, but he had to talk to her otherwise she couldn't help him.

'Buddy, what happened at school? Did someone say something?' She asked him carefully, not wanting to upset him more than he already was.

He shrugged his shoulders, looking deep into his mug.

Mary Margaret sighed. 'Neal, you agreed that we are going to talk about this. It's time to speak up now, if you want me to help you.'

'I hate Sid.' He mumbled and looked her in the eye.

She raised an eyebrow at him. 'Sid? The Carter's boy? Why? It's not okay to hate, Neal, you know that.'

He crossed his arms stubbornly, which made Mary Margaret think of her husband, could this boy look any more like his father right now? 'Ms. Green asked me a question in class.. about math. I didn't know the answer...' He frowned. 'She tried to help me, but I still didn't get it! I did it wrong so many times that Sid called me the stupid Prince and now everyone is calling me that!' He threw his hands frustrated in the air, but didn't cry this time.

'Oh honey, everyone makes mistakes. I do, Dad and Emma do, everybody does. It's how we learn.' She reached out for Neal's hand from across the table and squeezed it while looking him in the eye. 'What Sid said to you is not true. It's never okay to call someone dumb or stupid and it's certainly not okay for someone to call you that. You are a clever boy and with some help and patients you'll be just fine. You may find math a hard subject, but there are a lot other things you are good at! Can you name anyone in your class who can sword fight like you do? Can they shoot an arrow? Do they know how to plan operations like you and Henry do?'

Neal looked at her in disbelieve. 'No, but-'

'No. No buts.' She said stopping him from arguing with her. 'Remember what I said earlier? You are smarter than you think. Don't ever forget that. Don't let other people get in the way of your happiness. People who say things like that don't know what they are talking about. They didn't learn the lesson I teach you, that if you can't say something nice, then don't say nothing at all.'

He sighed, but nodded in agreement. There was an awkward silence between mother and son, and Neal decided to drink up his hot coco in this time, but when he was done drinking his coco, he set the mug back down on the table and looked his mother in the eye. 'I-I am sorry I said that is was your fault.. it wasn't.' He apologized.

She gave him a warm smile. 'Don't worry about it, buddy. I know you were upset and had to let out some steam. What about another round?' She asked referring to the hot coco.

Neal nodded, smiling back at her. 'Yeah that sounds good, hot coco always helps.'

**Let me know what you think! **


	9. Quality Time with Grandma

**Quality Time with Grandma**

_Deadlyrose70 requested a Neal/Regina chapter. _

'Granma, Granma!' A child's voice shouted through the former Evil Queens house when he was obviously done watching his TV show. Regina had agreed watching the little prince for the day when David and Snow begged her too, because they couldn't find a nanny in a short notice. First denying their request, she ended up taking the boy anyway. And honestly? She enjoyed having him around, especially with Henry being in his teenage years now and finding it not as cool anymore to hang around with his mom.

She shook her head as the small child ran into the kitchen, his face covered in crumbs from the Cheetos she gave him earlier. 'What did I tell you Neal? No running through the house, remember?'

Neal smirks innocently. 'What are we going to do now Grandma? Maybe we could make cookies! Or cake! Or both!' He exclaimed excitedly as Regina cleans up his face with a cloak and sighed at the child's energy. Wasn't it time for his nap or something?

'What about-' She smiled at him. 'We are going to watch a movie 'til the lasagna is ready? We could watch any movie you want!'

Neal's mouth dropped open in disbelieve. 'Any movie? Even Nemo?!'

She chuckled. 'Even Nemo. Why don't you get settled on the couch, while I'll get everything ready?'

It didn't take long to turn on the movie and snuggle under a blanket with Neal on her lap as the movie starts to play. Snuggling closer to her, it reminded her of Henry when he was his age, also knowing that he would be out as a light in a few minutes.

And as predicted he fell asleep, on her lap, his head on her shoulder with his mouth a little open and his cheeks red from the sleep. She couldn't resist to stroke his cheek as she smiled down at him. Who would ever think she cared about the son of Snow White and Prince Charming? Calling her Granma and making drawings for her, he made in class? She would turn that person into a bug if they ever told her that back in the Enchanted Forest, luckily nobody did.

She kissed his forehead and let out a small chuckle while shaking her head.

'I am way too young to be a grandmother.'

**Don't worry, more requests coming up as for the updates for my other stories! By Sunday I will have all my Once Upon A Time stories updated, so stay tuned! **

**Let me know what you think! **


	10. That's my Boy

**That's my boy **

_For the guest who, probably, already two times requested a chapter with David and Neal. You were already on the top of my list and my apology's that it took so long. Hope you like it! _

Neal hung his head low as he walked out of the school. Today was just not his day. First he had failed a math test he had studied for so hard, then during sports, Sid managed to let Neal trip, making a total fool of himself. Neal didn't leave it like that and attacked Sid immediately at which he got a letter from his teacher to his parents. Of course he knew better than fighting Sid off, but with everything happening today he just couldn't let himself.

He looked up as he heard someone in the distance calling out his name. His Dad. What was he doing here? Didn't he have to do important things at the sheriff station? Was there something wrong? Was it his Mom? As fast as he could, he made his way to his Dad with a worried expression on his face.

'Dad? What are you doing here? Did something happen? Is it Mom?'

His father smiled and shook his head. 'No, everything is fine.' Then he chuckled. 'Can't I pick up my son from school for once?' He laughed.

Neal let out a relieving sigh, his cheeks turning a little pink. 'Yes, of course! But I thought you were busy at the sheriff station with Emma.' He explained fast.

David smiled again and pulled his son closer, his arm laying on the child's shoulders as he guided his son off the playground. 'I decided to pick you up from school for once. I know I've been busy at the sheriff station with Emma lately and I thought we could use a little father-son time, so what do you think buddy?'

Neal sighed knowing it would be better to speak up with the truth now, before he would get punished for it later. He stood still which caused his father to stop walking too and turned to his son, who looked down ashamed at the ground.

'Is everything okay Neal? Are you not feeling well?' His Dad asked with a worried expression on his face.

Neal shrugged his shoulders. 'I am fine, but I don't think I deserve this.' He mumbled, getting his bag off his back and, getting out the letter of his teacher and the math test he just failed. He handed it to his Dad, but didn't dare to look him in the eye. Not knowing what to expect Neal let out another sigh.

'Isn't this the math test you work on for that week?' His Dad asked.

Neal nodded, still not looking up.

'A letter from your teacher, can you explain to me what happened?' His father's voice was serious, at which Neal didn't want to find out what his face looked like. He told him the whole story and waited for to get yell at.

'That's my boy.'

Neal looked up and raised an eyebrow. 'Are you just saying that now, so you and Mom and yell at me later?'

His Dad shook his head as they continued walking to the truck. 'Of course I wished you went to your teacher instead of fighting Sid off. There will be consequences for that when we get home, but I know you had your reasons and sometimes bullies like Sid only learn this way.'

Not knowing what to say about that, they arrived at the truck. His Father unlocked the door and got out a bag, pulling two wooden swords out of it.

'What about we go practicing with these and then go for ice cream later? But don't tell your Mom, all right? Otherwise I'll be in big trouble.' He winked.

Neal smiled widely as he nod at his Dad.

'I promise!'

**More requests coming up ASAP. Let me know what you think!**


	11. An Unforgettable Moment

**An Unforgettable Moment**

_Vile'sApprentice requested a chapter where Neal walks in on Emma and Killian making out. _

Neal was so proud of himself. He finally had a B for math, which was pretty good for him. He ran into Emma's apartment with the B in his hand, finding her in the living room.. on Killian's lap.

'Emma?' He questioned raising an eyebrow, lowering his test. 'What are you doing?'

Being so busy with their activities the two adults didn't hear the five year old running into the apartment. Emma didn't know how fast she had to climb off Killian's lap, both turning tomato red. Busy straightening their clothes she looked at her stunned little brother, who had no idea what was really going on.

'Hey Neal.' She smiled and trying to change the subject. 'What do you have there?' She asked eyeing the paper in his hand.

Neal looked suspiciously at her. 'I know you were kissing.' He said crossing his arms.

'I am going to get something to drink.' Killian mumbled standing up and walked as casually and fast as he could to the kitchen, before Emma even got the chance to say anything.

'Neal..' Emma smiled again, standing up and walked up to her little brother.

'You were kissing him! You're not married!' The five year old exclaimed not believing what just happened. 'I'm going to tell Daddy and he is going to kick Killian's butt!'

Emma laughed, but then got her serious face on. 'Killian is my boyfriend, you silly. You don't have to be married to kiss someone. Dad knows I kiss Killian now and then.'

Neal shook his head. 'But he said that he would kick his butt if he ever touched you! And he just did!'

'Buddy..' Emma kneeled down in front of him, so there were on the same eyelevel. She got his free hand in hers and smiled. 'What Dad meant was that he would kick Killian's butt if he ever hurt me, but he will never do that. Understood? Killian loves me and I love him.'

Neal thought about that for a minute and then nodded. 'Yes, I think so.' Then he shot her his serious face again. 'But don't worry Emma. If he does that, Daddy and I will safe you.' He smiled.

Emma chuckled and nodded. 'Of course you will.' And she pulled her brother into a tight hug.

'Too tight..'

'Sorry!'

**Let me know what you think!**


	12. A Napping Pirate

**A Napping Pirate **

_4UISUNI2 requested a one shot with Neal, Emma and Killian. _

Emma was putting away some laundry as she listened to Killian and Neal, who were playing with some toys in the living room. She had agreed to watch her little brother, while their parents could enjoy their time together without the minion running around.

It still amazed her how good Killian was with kids and especially Neal. The prince was known as a troublemaker at which most babysitters turned down the job after spending a day with him. Luckily Killian, as for Emma, didn't had any problem with him.

Turning back to reality away from her thoughts, Emma noticed how awfully quiet it was in the house. There were no sounds coming from the living room or outside. Where the two up to something? Because if they were, they made a huge mistake. There was no way in hell Emma let them mess with her, hopefully the pirate and prince knew that too.

She tip toed to the living room and peeked around the corner. Not seeing them on the ground as she had before, she looked around the room. She could hear How To Train Your Dragon playing in the background, as a huge smile formed across her face.

There they were on the couch, cuddled under a blanket both asleep. Neal was cuddled up on Killian's left side with his face partly hidden in the mans chest. Killian who had an arm around the prince, had his mouth a little open while let out soft snoring sounds now and then.

She walked up to them with her phone ready to make a picture. When Killian suddenly opened his eyes.

'What were you planning to do with that, love?' He asked, the sleep still hearable in his voice.

Emma chuckled quietly not wanting to wake up her little brother. 'Making a picture, of course. It's not like you see a napping pirate every day.' She winked.

**Let me know what you think!**


	13. Guilty Feelings

**Guilty Feelings **

_Guest requested after chapter 6; ''__He could talk with Emma too about this and Snow again telling him that he doesn't have to feel sorry for that.''_

_I already did Snow in another chapter, so here is with Emma! _

'Hey kiddo!' Emma made her way into the diner where her thirteen year old brother sat in a booth, zipping on a hot coco with cinnamon. She sat down in front of him with a smile on her face.

Neal on the other hand wasn't as excited as his big sister. He just had stormed out of the apartment, yelling that it wasn't fair for him to have all this things, while Emma's childhood sucked. Both of his parents tried to help him to get rid of the guilty feeling, by saying the same things his mother had told him not long ago at the camping trip, but Neal was having none of it.

'So Mom and Dad told me what happened..' Emma started, trying to look him in the eye, which he avoided by staring into his mug. She sighed and gently moved the mug away from his hands. He jerked his head up the guilt written all over his face.

'If you're going to say the same stupid things as them, I swear I will use magic.' He said grumpily.

'I was actually going to ask you if you are up for a game.' She smiled as she pulled out a small box filled with pencils, out of her bag. She got one out of it and threw it to the ceiling so it was stuck there. They both looked quickly at Granny and Ruby, but they were both too busy with their work to even notice.

Throwing pencils at the ceiling and making each other laugh, made Neal feel little better, but the feeling of guilt didn't leave his body.

'So.' Emma laughed as Neal threw the last pencil into the ceiling. 'My point is, that even though I didn't got the childhood Mom and Dad wanted me to have, I still got to do some pretty awesome stuff. We went to the Enchanted Forest, Neverland and got to have all those crazy adventures! Besides if we grew up together, we actually had to share Mom and Dad for real, could you imagine that?'

Before Neal could answer, there was a clear cough next to them and they both looked up.

With her hands on her hips, Granny stood next to their table, peeking over her glasses to the ceiling where twelve pencils were stuck at. She didn't look happy, not happy at all.

'What on earth do you think you are doing?! This is still a diner, a place where I do my business!'

'We-' Neal had to try his best to not burst out in laughter.

Emma quickly pulled out her wallet and threw several one dollar bills on the table and stood up. Neal followed his sisters example, both shooting Granny a charming smile.

'We are very sorry Granny! Come on Kiddo, let's head home!'

Before Granny even got the chance to react at that, Emma pulled her brother by his arm out of the diner, leaving the old woman behind.

She shook her head at the two as she picked up the mug that was left behind on the table.

'Kids these days..'

**Think I got all the requests now! Keep them coming! As always let me know what you think! **


	14. Braver than you believe

**Braver than you believe **

_HarrylovesGinny09 requested Henry, so maybe this something you like?_

'Henry?' An innocent little five year old boy stared with big eyes to the teenager as he peeked around the corner of the room. The older boy sat on his bed with the storybook on his lap. Henry could see that Neal obviously heard the scene between him and his grandparents, and the seventeen year old couldn't help to feel sorry for him.

'It's okay, bud.' He said with a smile and patted on the empty space next to him. The five year old ran into the room and jumped next to Henry on the bed, making himself comfortable. Looking at the page he was just looking at himself and frowned.

'I heard you and, Mommy and Daddy fight.' Neal looked up and Henry could see the concern in the boys eyes. 'Does this mean you never gonna come here anymore?' He asked worriedly.

Henry looked Neal in the eye and gave him a small smile. 'I'll never stop coming here, buddy. It was just something silly, don't worry about it okay? I bet yah in no time everything is going back to normal.' He reassured him.

'Promise?'

'I promise.' Henry smiled. He noticed how the young boy looked down again at a picture in the storybook of David and the dragon. 'Can you believe it Neal? One day, you and me, we'll go to the Enchanted Forest and defeat every bad creature that is keeping people from their happy endings, just like your dad did.'

Neal looked down at his lap. 'I don't think I can do that..' He said in a small voice. 'I am too small.'

'Hey.' Neal looked up and Henry gently grabbed the Pooh Bear the five year old had dragged with him, and pointed at the silly old bear. 'What does Pooh always say Neal? You're braver than you believe-'

'Stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think!' Neal added with a smile.

Henry nodded. 'Exactly! Now, what about we go downstairs and see if diner is ready? I bet your parents are wondering where we are.' He winked and Neal nodded excitedly in response as he noticed how hungry he was at the mentioning of food.

Neal jumped off the bed and ran downstairs at which Henry shook his head. He put down the storybook and looked at the cover that read ''Once Upon A Time''. This book helped him so much in the past and present, and hopefully will in the future too. He believed it would, because without it he never would be the person he is today.

**Let me know what you think! **


	15. Our Magical Children

**Our Magical Children **

_A Guest requested a chapter where ''Emma and Neal are at home playing with magic (like fight or something, but not a real fight, just kidding) and then Snow and Charming arrives and see the mess that their kids did.''_

'Whoops!' Neal just threw over the chairs in the apartment with his magic. 'Well.. at least I didn't broke anything!'

Emma stood next to her little brother. They both were trying out their magic skills, because their parents weren't home for the day. 'You think that's magic? Look at this!' She opened the fridge and tried to get out the milk, instead it dropped to the ground and milk was spilled everywhere.

'Ha! Good job there, Em!' Neal laughed. He tried to move the table and it stood, with a blink of an eye, on top of their parents bed. 'That's how you do it!'

'Oh yeah? Look at this kid!' And the couch was now by the bed as well.

They continued using their magic for hours, not keeping track of time.

'What on earth happened in here?!' A voice demanded suddenly from the other side of the apartment. As soon Emma and Neal turned around they spotted their parents, who both frowned at the mess they saw around the room.

'It was her fault!' Neal yelled and pointed at Emma, who shook her head.

'No it wasn't! It was his! He started using magic!' Emma defended. 'Besides, it's not that big of a deal.. no one got hurt, we were just playing around.'

Mary Margaret put her hands on her hips and turned to her oldest child. 'Emma Ruth Swan! You call teaching your little brother magic to make such a mess not that big of a deal? Look around the room young lady! You two will be cleaning this!' Before Emma even got the chance to reply, her mother turned to Neal. 'Neal Leopold Nolan! We talked about this! No magic in the house!' She shook her head in disbelieve at which Emma saw the chance to talk back.

'Technically, I'm not a young lady. We are the same age.' She said cheekily.

Now it was time for David to step in and gave her the Dad glare, which shut her up immediately. Emma maybe dared to say that, but she wasn't stupid. She knew talking back any further wasn't going to help her case.

'So. What you two are going to do is; clean up this apartment including the bathroom!'

'But we didn't even mess up the bathroom!' Neal complained at which his mother raised an eyebrow.

'See that as your punishment, young man. Be happy I didn't ground you for the week, otherwise you would miss the fair. Or would you rather have that?' She warned.

'No, no. I'm glad we only have to clean the _whole _apartment!' Neal replied sarcastically and ran off to bathroom to get some cleaning supplies.

Both David and Mary Margaret looked at Emma who shot them her best charming smile. 'Sounds like a plan!' And she walked off to the bathroom as well.

'Kids..' Mary Margaret sighed as she looked at the mess again. 'No matter what age, we still can't leave them alone in this apartment for a day!'

**Keep the requests coming! Let me know what you think! **


	16. Sick Children

**Sick Children**

_Guest requested a chapter where David and Snow have a hard time dealing with a sick Emma and Neal._

It was not a happy day at the Charming's Residents, both Emma and Neal had caught the flu that was going on around Storybrooke. David and Mary Margaret decided that it was best for the two to stick together in their parents bed for a couple of days, instead risking them making Henry or someone else sick.

'Come on, buddy. At least try it for Mommy?' Mary Margaret begged. 'You won't get better if you don't try to eat or drink something.' She held a spoon of chicken soup in front of her four year old son.

David who sat next to his wife on the edge of the bed shot the boy a small smile. 'If you get better soon, we could go to see a movie at the theater or go on a camping trip or even go to Disney World!'

Neal shook stubbornly his head at his parents as he covered his mouth with his tiny hands. Mary Margaret turned to her daughter, who did the same thing except for the mouth covering thing. 'Come on Emma, maybe he will eat if you try it too.'

'No way.' Her firstborn mumbled. 'I'll only get sick if I eat more.' She added grumpily, crossing her arms, shaking her head once again.

David sighed. Why were their children so stubborn? He looked at his wife with a glare that only meant one thing. What should they do now?

Mary Margaret sighed too and looked at Emma. If her children weren't sick, she probably would have laughed at the way Emma acted. Her baby girl was maybe over a thirty years old, but that didn't held her back from acting like a child now and then. This was a moment like that, and luckily for Mary Margaret, she also knew how to act to such behavior like that.

'Okay fine.' She said sternly and put the bowl with soup down and stood up from the bed, without saying another word, Mary Margaret walked to the kitchen. Neal didn't pay much attention at that, he was just happy he didn't had to eat the soup. Emma on the other hand did mind her mother's behavior and looked up from where she was sitting. Her father did the same thing, who was as baffled as his daughter.

'Eh.. Dad?' Emma questioned with a worried look across her face. She may be sick, she still cared about her mother's feelings. Sure she felt bad about it, if she made her mother upset, but couldn't she understand that she didn't want to throw up?

David gave her a reassuring smile. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, slowly approaching his wife from behind, who was cutting some watermelon. When he was out of earshot and sight from Emma and Neal, he started to talk. 'Is everything okay Mary Margaret?'

His wife turned to him with a smile on her face at which he raised an eyebrow. 'Of course, it's just a part of my plan.' She smirked.

He shook his head in disbelieve and kissed her cheek, her neck. 'What's the plan?' He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She chuckled and pointed with the knife in her hand to the small pieces of watermelon on the plate.

'Watermelon. We both know they have to get enough fluids and that their favorite fruit is watermelon. So why don't try this? They don't want soup, so maybe something cold?' She said smiling, even though he didn't see it.

'Sounds like a plan.' He nodded as she cut the last few pieces, placed them on the plate and picked it up. She kissed him on the cheek before walking with a straight face to their children.

She set the plate on the nightstand at Emma's side and picked up the bowl with the cold chicken soup from Neal's. 'For if you guys change your minds.' She explained and walked back to the kitchen.

As soon as she put the bowl into the sink, David and Mary Margaret watched their children from a distance. They saw how Emma got the plate and placed it in the middle of the bed, so Neal could reached it easier.

Mary Margaret smiled proudly at her husband as she saw how her children dug into the small pieces of watermelon. Before she knew, David stood next to her and pulled her closer once again, kissing her on the cheek.

'1-0 For Mama Mayor.' He whispered into her ear.

**Let me know what you think! **


	17. Our Little Runaway

**Our Little Runaway**

_Lulu requested a chapter where Neal runs away from home and Emma goes find him, spraining her ankle in the progress. _

Neal walked grumpily through the woods. Why didn't his parents understand? Sure he thought Sid was a total lunatic and he deserved to get his ass kicked, but it wasn't his fault that his magic got all out of control! He didn't meant to turn him into a stuffed animal, he knew better. If he was going to turn Sid into something like that, he wouldn't do it at school!

So after the talk with his teacher and the principal, they had sent him home. He was suspended for a whole week and had to write a report about light and dark magic. And if that wasn't bad enough his parents grounded for two weeks! Two! That wasn't fair and he did clearly let them know. After shouting some pretty hurtful things, he had picked up his backpack and ran out of the apartment, to the woods.

Neal walked and walked, still not regretting his decision to run away from home. The woods were peaceful and quiet, something he could use right now. No yelling from parents or teachers, or just people at all. Being lost in his thoughts, he was startled by a sound not far away from him.

'Whose there?' Chills were running down his spine, maybe the woods wasn't the right place to run away to as he thought it would be? Not awaiting for the answer of the, hopefully, person he ran away. Footsteps were chasing him from behind, but he didn't look back. Before he knew there was a loud thud behind him and he stopped running.

'Dahm it!' A familiar voice yelled. He turned around, walking back a little and found Emma lying flat on the ground.

'Emma!' Neal ran up to her. 'Are you alright? What are you doing here?' He asked curiously. Maybe his parents knew they were wrong and send Emma to bring him home. At least, that was what he secretly hoped for. The woods were a great place to run away to, but also scary when it was getting dark.

She gave him a weak smile as tried to stand up. 'I am okay.' She mumbled as he helped her up. 'Were you giving Mom and Dad a hard time again, kiddo?'

'Shouldn't we call them? You can't drive like that.' He said ignoring what she just said.

Emma sighed. Her little brother was just being stubborn, probably something that was running in their family. Too bad for Neal and Emma, they got double dose of it. 'Fine.' She said giving in and sat back down on the ground. Never in a million years she would give in so easily, but this was her little bro and it was time to woman up and show him the good example.

Neal sat next to her on the moss and stared in the distance. 'I'm not giving them a hard time.' He disagreed. 'They are giving me a hard time!'

'Okay, okay. There is no need to get angry.' Emma said patting him on the shoulder. 'I'm sorry, maybe I said it wrong. But seriously, what's going on?' She asked.

'Some jerk from school did stupid and I accidently turned him into a stuffed animal, but it was an accident! I didn't meant to turn him into that. Now they're angry and grounded me! I didn't even do it on purpose!' Neal yelled trying to defend himself.

Emma looked her little brother in the eye before speaking up. 'Did your magic just came out of nowhere? You said you didn't meant to turn him into that, but what did you mean to do Neal?' Before he got the chance to disagree, she hushed him. 'Uh. Answer the question first. What did you meant to do to Sid?'

Neal looked away, avoiding her eyes. 'I just wanted to stop him.' He mumbled.

She sighed. 'Neal, you know it's never okay to hurt people, especially with magic. You only can use magic out of self-defense, okay? And all magic comes with a price, remember? This is your price to pay and that's something only you can do. Do you know what I am saying here buddy?'

He nodded looking at the ground. 'Yeah.. I think so.'

'Good boy.' Another voice jumped in, causing both Emma and Neal to snap their heads up in shock. There they were, David and Mary Margaret, walking up to them as if nothing happened. Mary Margaret had a small smile on her face, she was the one who had spoken up.

'Do you know why we grounded you, buddy?' David asked.

Neal looked down and nodded. 'Yes.' He whispered, feeling pretty ashamed of himself.

His mother smiled, even though he didn't see it. She let go of her husband's arm and bended down. 'Neal?' Her son looked up and she smiled at him, spreading her arms widely. 'Come here buddy.'

He got up as quickly as he could and crashed into his mother's arms hugging her tightly. 'I am sorry, that I said those things.. I was just mad.. I should have let you finish talking..' He mumbled into her shoulder.

She kissed his cheek before letting go. 'It's okay, Neal. You are forgiven. What about we go home? I think we all had quite the day.' Mary Margaret looked at Emma. 'And we should ice your ankle immediately when we get there.'

Not much later they were all crawled together on the couch having a hot coco with cinnamon. Emma's ankle was covered by some cold peas wrapped into a blanket as she sat on the left side of her Dad. Neal was squeezed in the middle between his parents, happy to be home. This was much better than the woods. Mary Margaret and David shared a caring look, happy that they were all safe together in the apartment, as a family.

**Other requests are coming up soon, so if you already send something in, you can expect your request be uploaded this weekend. **

**Let me know what you think!**


	18. Nighttime Accidents

**Nighttime Accidents **

_Ana lucia requested a chapter where Neal is having accidents at night and Emma making fun of him, so he puts her finger in cold water at night as revenge._

I made Emma a child in this chapter, that would be more realistic in my opinion.

'Neal peed in bed! Neal peed in bed!' Emma laughed as she made fun of her little brother. It was around six when Neal woke up, noticing he had wet the bed. He was about to walk to his parents room, but Emma had woken up too and noticed her brothers accident. 'Now you have to wear a diaper! Like a baby!'

'No I don't!' Neal yelled disagreement with a red head from embarrassment. Angry tears started to form in his eyes as he stood next to his bed. He couldn't help it that this happened to him! It just happened.

Before Emma got the chance to answer to that the door of their bedroom opened. Their mother walked into the room being still in her pajama's herself. 'Okay, what's going on here? Do you guys have any idea what time it is?' She lectured her children, then she noticed the tears in her sons eyes and walked up to him. 'What's wrong buddy?'

'Neal wet the bed!' Emma laughed.

'Emma!' Neal exclaimed in frustration as tears rolled down his face.

Mary Margaret sighed. This is why she needed grown up Emma back. A week ago her all-grown-up daughter magically turned herself into an eight year by accident when she was at Regina's for her magic lessons. Luckily for them Regina assured them that she would be back to normal in a week. So for now she just had to play good cop bad cop between her two children.

'Okay Emma, enough. Everyone can have accidents at night and it's not nice of you to make fun of Neal. So is there something you want to say to your little brother about that?'

Emma looked down. 'I am sorry.' She mumbled.

'Like you mean it please.' Her mother demanded.

The eight year old took a deep breath and looked up at her little brother. 'I am sorry I made fun of you wetting the bed.'

Mary Margaret nodded. 'Good girl.' She turned to her son with a small smile on her face. 'What about I get this cleaned up while you jump in the shower? I'll be right there with clean underwear and PJ's, okay?'

Neal nodded and walked out of the room with an evil smile forming across his face. Emma thought it was funny for him to wet the bed? What if she was the one to do it next day? He remembered a certain prank Roland told him about a while ago; the putting-a-finger-into-cold-water prank. It was perfect to use as revenge for Emma.

A day past by and Neal had done everything according to his plan. He waited for Emma to go to sleep and went to the bathroom, filling a cup with cold water. He tip toed to their room and placed the cup on her nightstand. Then, carefully, put her finger into the water.

He was awakened by Emma that morning, who let out a yell when she discovered she had wet the bed. Within seconds both of their parents ran into the room.

'What's going on?!'

'Is everything okay?!'

'I-I.. wet the bed.' Emma mumbled standing next to her bed. She looked away from both of her parents and spotted the cup on her nightstand.

David looked surprised at his daughter. Even though they knew eight year old Emma for a few days both of her parents knew she wasn't the kind of girl that wet her bed at night. At least, not anymore. 'Did you dream, Princess?' He asked carefully.

Emma shook her head and looked furious at her little brother. 'He did this!' She yelled pointing at Neal. 'It's all Neal's fault!'

Mary Margaret shook her head as she looked at her eight year old daughter. 'Honey, there is no need to blame your little brother for this. Everyone can have night accidents.'

Emma shook wildly her head. 'No! Look!' She walked to the nightstand and picked up the cup with water. 'He put my finger in the water!'

Neal quickly looked away, hoping that his parents didn't saw the guilty look on his face. Too bad his parents knew him longer than today. So when his mother walked up to his bed and sat on the edge, he knew she knew.

'Did you put Emma's finger into the cup?' She asked him firmly. When he didn't answered and kept looking away she placed two fingers under his chin, gently forcing him to look at her. 'Neal?'

'Yes.' He confessed. 'But she kept making fun of me for wetting the bed! Now she knows how it feels!'

Mary Margaret sighed. 'Neal, remember what I said before? Accidents can happen to everyone. There is no reason to be ashamed of that. Now. I want you to tell Emma that you're sorry, because it wasn't nice of you to that.'

Neal looked at his sister who had crossed her arms. 'I am sorry I put your finger into cold water..'

'Good job buddy. Now, is everything okay between the two of you? No making fun of bed wetting anymore?' They nodded at her. 'Good.' Mary Margaret looked at her husband. 'What about you go downstairs with Neal and start preparing some breakfast while I clean this up, that way Emma can take the time she needs to get ready.' She proposed.

The three blondes agreed and headed downstairs or to the bathroom. Mary Margaret looked with a sigh to the bed.

'Another round of sheets… again!'

**More requests are following! Let me know what you think!**


	19. Double Dose of Jealousy

**Double dose of Jealousy **

_Lulu requested a chapter where David and Snow have twins, a boy and a girl, and Emma & Neal being jealous of them. _

Emma and Neal sat next to each other in the hospital waiting room. They were both quiet, thinking about how twins is going to change their lives. Why weren't their parents just happy with the two of them? They already had a boy and a girl, wasn't that enough?

'I don't like this.' Neal mumbled crossing his arms. The thought of his Mommy and Daddy having another boy was just unbelievable! He was their little prince! There was no place for another one. Now everything was going to change. They had to move to a new house, he had to get up earlier for school and all the attention was going to the twins!

Emma sighed. She wanted to tell her brother something positive about the twins, but honestly? She felt the same way. She didn't like the fact that her parents were having another girl. She was going to have everything Emma ever dreamed of. It just wasn't fair. Sure she liked to see her parents happy, but the only thing they talked about now was how happy they were with the twins. Didn't they see how much it hurt Emma to see all of this all over again? Were they that blinded by the double dose of diaper pooping minions?

Being lost in their thoughts, they didn't notice how their father walked out of the room where their mother just birthed the twins. He walked up to his oldest daughter and son, smirking from ear to ear. There was no Wicked Witches or Evil Queens around, nobody could ruin this beautiful day.

'Hey there.' Both Emma and Neal to look up to him. 'Would you guys like to meet your new brother and sister?' He smiled.

Neal looked down as he shrugged his shoulders. 'Do we have to?' He mumbled, not daring to look his father into the eye. He didn't want to meet his replacement.

The smile on David's face faded away.

'I can stay with him.' Emma added nonchalantly. 'I mean.. so you and Mom can have some time alone with _them_.'

David sighed. He and Mary Margaret talked about this. They both expected Neal to be jealous when the twins arrived, but they didn't expected Emma to be too! But now he thought of it, it makes perfectly sense, because she had been their only daughter until now.

He picked Neal up from his seat and settled him on his lap as he sat down next to Emma, gently picking up her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 'Your mother and I love you guys so much.. and with the twins being here doesn't mean we are going to love you any less. They are not going to replace any of you. You are our son and daughter too, don't ever forget that okay?' He looked from Emma to Neal awaiting for an answer.

'But I am your little prince.' Neal sniffed hiding his face in his fathers shoulder. 'What if you forget bedtime story?'

'Oh buddy.' David smiled as he gently lifted Neal's face so they were eye to eye. 'You are still our little prince no matter what. And what made you think we'll forget your bedtime story? You have a Mommy and a Daddy remember? There are two of us. If one of us gets busy the other will be there to read you a bedtime story. We're not going anywhere.' David looked at Emma. 'We'll always be here for the both of you.'

He gave Emma's hand another squeeze as he shot her a smile, letting her know that whatever happens, he will be here for her, no matter what. That she was still his princess as Neal was their little prince. That nothing was going to change that, even the twins wouldn't.

As a response she gave him an understanding nod. She was okay for now, maybe when she got the chance she would talk to them. Maybe..

David stood up, placing Neal on his hip and held out one hand through wards Emma. 'So what do you say? Ready to meet your little brother and sister?'

**Thanks for the reviews! Love them! More requests coming up your way! Let me know what you think! **


	20. I heart Pongo

**I heart Pongo **

_ZizhunWriter requested a chapter where Neal wanders away from his parents and they find him petting Pongo. _

It was a sunny day in Storybrooke so David and Mary Margaret decided to take their three year old to the park. They sat on a bench while keeping an eye on their son, enjoying the ''alone'' time.

'What are you thinking?' David asked pulling his wife closer into his embrace and placed a kiss on her temple.

She smiled taking her eyes off her son for the moment to look her husband in the eye. 'I was thinking that we got it all. We have our family, a place to life and some quiet time for once. Don't get me wrong, I love the adventures, but being there for both our children is way better.'

David nodded. 'I totally agree.' And kissed her.

She slowly pulled away from the kiss, her eyes searching over the playground. 'Neal..' She whispered.

David chuckled. 'Yes, our lives without him would be incredibly boring!'

'No! Neal!' She said raising her voice as she stood up from the bench. 'Neal!'

David's eyes grew wide as he understood what his wife was saying. His eyes scanned over the whole playground, but there was no sign of their son. 'Neal!' He called. They both started to search around.

'Where is he?!' Mary Margaret started to panic, the images of Zelena flashing through her mind as she remembered how her infant son was taking from her, when he wasn't even an hour old.

David took a deep breath. 'He has to be here. He-' He stopped talking and a bright smile formed on his face.

'David, why are you smiling? Our son is missing!' Mary Margaret exclaimed anxiously.

He stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulder and gently turned her around. She too, smiled at her sight. There he was, on the ground petting Pongo. Archie who stood nearby spotted the two and walked up to them.

'I was just about to bring him back, good thing you guys are here.' He smiled.

The parents nodded and walked with the cricket to the boy and the dog. David bended down next to Neal, who was still petting Pongo.

'Hi Buddy, having fun with Pongo here?' He asked his son.

'Yes! Pongo is fun!' The three year old exclaimed.

David smiled at his son. 'He sure is, buddy. What about we go say bye to Pongo? I think it's doggy nap time.' He hinted.

'Doggy nap time with me?' Neal questioned.

David laughed, but then shook his head. 'No, otherwise Archie is going to miss him very much. Maybe some other time, okay?'

'Kay..' Neal said sadly, hugging Pongo.

'Say goodbye, sweetheart.' Mary Margaret said to her son.

'Bye Pongo!'

David stood up and picked up Neal, placing him on his hip. 'What about Archie, buddy?'

'Bye Archie!'

Archie nodded with a smile as he attached Pongo to his leash. 'Bye Neal, have a good day. David, Mary Margaret.' And with a nod the man walked away.

Neal rested his head on his father's shoulder. 'Daddy?' He whispered.

'Yes buddy?' David smiled putting one arm around Mary Margaret as they walked to the car.

'I want doggy..'

Mary Margaret giggled. 'Let's discuss that later, okay buddy?'

Not even fully understanding what she said, Neal nodded. He was too tired to respond and within seconds his eyes fell close and he drifted off to sleep.

**Let me know what you think!**


	21. Oh Boy

**Oh Boy**

_Marina requested a jealous little Neal with the only man allowed to stay close of Emma are him, David and Henry._

Laughing was hearable from the hallway before the door opened and David, Emma and Henry walked into the apartment. Neal was playing with his cars on the dining table as his mother was making diner.

'Hello there!' Emma grinned as she picked up Neal and swung him around, while her parents greeted each other and Henry made his way up the stay.

'Emmy! Don't!' The little boy giggled and she put him back down on the ground, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

Mary Margaret walked up to the two as David walked to the bathroom, getting ready for diner. 'Hey Em. Did you have fun with your father at the sheriff station today?' She asked hugging her daughter tightly.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. 'Depends if you find paperwork fun.'

Before Mary Margaret got the chance to react to that the door of the apartment opened once again, and a familiar pirate made his way into the Charming's home.

'Killian.' Emma smiled at her boyfriend.

He immediately walked up to Emma, not bothering to say hi and they shared a passionate kiss. Neal, who was standing nearby, didn't like it one bit what this pirate was doing to his big sister. Especially after the bedtime story his father told him last night about Peter Pan and Captain Hook.

'Stop! No kiss!' Neal walked up to Killian and tried to pull him away from Emma by grabbing his leg. Sadly enough for Neal, it didn't help much. The grown man too heavy for his three year old muscles.

Emma chuckled. 'Neal, what are you doing?'

Neal frowned looking at Killian and backed off leaning against his Mom's legs. 'No pirates!'

'Okay, okay.' Mary Margaret said trying to calm down her son a little. 'Honey, you know Killian. He is a friend.'

Neal looked up at his Mom and shook his head, wrapping an arm around her leg. 'No! He isn't. He evil, captain Hook!' Neal exclaimed pointing at the pirate.

Mary Margaret gently freed herself from the three year old grip around her leg and bend down at his height, so that they were eye to eye. 'Hey, be nice. You know that Killian he is very nice, remember when he took you to sail on his ship?'

'He mean to Peter Pan!'

She gave her son a look, even though it probably didn't meant much to him. 'But Mommy says he is a friend. He is not evil, he is good. Okay?' She asked sternly.

'Yes Mommy.' He whispered.

'That's my boy.' She smiled and picked him up, settling him on her hip and turned to Killian. 'Tell Killian that you're sorry. You weren't very nice to him.'

'Sorry..' Neal rested his head on his mother's shoulder.

Killian held back a chuckled and nodded. 'It's okay, mate.'

Mary Margaret looked at her son. 'Well, I think it's time for a nap. Can you two continue preparing the lasagna?' She asked them, but especially looking at Killian.

'Why are you only looking at him?' Emma asked suspiciously.

Mary Margaret chuckled, walking to the stairs. 'We both know that cooking isn't you best skill, honey.' She teased her before heading up the stairs and earning a ''Mom!'' from her daughter.

**Let me know what you think! **


	22. Trouble Buddies 2

**Trouble Buddies 2 **

_Emmacharming2 requested another chapter with little Emma and Neal as in C. 18. This chapter takes place in the same week as C. 18._

'So do you understand now what the plan is?' Emma asked her little brother as they both sat on top of the stairs. It was the thousand time she explained what the plan was to get a few cookies their mother baked earlier today.

Neal nodded for confirmation. 'Yes. We go downstairs. I will go on watch and you will search for the cookies. If Daddy or Mommy come I need to tell them the excuse so they won't walk to you.'

Emma smiled and nodded too. 'And do you remember what the excuse was?'

'That I want a story from the storybook, because you said there weren't dragons in it.' He answered with a proud smile.

She nodded again. 'Cool, now let's go.'

They sneaked downstairs, carefully peaking around the corner looking for their parents, but none of them were there. Emma ran to the kitchen, quickly looking through the cupboards, searching for their precious homemade cookies as Neal stood a few feet away from her, standing on watch.

'Emma?' Neal whispered, but loud enough for her to hear.

'Yeah?' She kept searching for the cookies, but without success so far.

He took a good look around them. 'Where are they? They weren't upstairs.'

That made Emma stop searching for the moment and looked around. Her little brother was right. They weren't here or upstairs, but where were they then? She didn't think about it too much as she saw the huge cookie jar.

'Neal! I found it! Come here!'

Not caring about their parents anymore he ran up to her as she placed the cookie jar on the ground and opened it. 'Wow there are so many cookies!' He smiled and got one out of it.

'We are lucky that they aren't here now.' Emma smiled taking a bite of a cookie.

'Mhm!' He responded happily.

'Is that so?' A voice nearby spoke up.

Emma and Neal both looked up in shock finding their mother standing a few feet away from them with her hands on her hips, giving them a motherly look.

'Hi Mommy.' They both said in unison.

If they weren't in trouble Mary Margaret probably would have laughed at the sound of her young children. She had to admit that it looked pretty cute the both of them teaming up to get the cookies and sharing them.

'Don't Mommy me. You guys know the rules about snacks! No snacks before lunch and dinner, and if you guys wanted to have a snack, you could have asked me.' She lectured them, looking from Emma to Neal and from Neal to Emma. 'Understood?'

The two troublemakers nodded.

'Good. Now, close the jar and give it to me. You can finish the cookie you have both in your hands, but only for this one time!'

They did what was asked and Emma was the one who handed the jar to their mother. 'We are sorry, Mom. We can't help your cookies are so delicious!'

Mary Margaret got the jar from her daughter and put it at a place where her children couldn't reach it. 'So, what you are saying, is that I should stop making those cookies?' She asked with a teasing smile.

'No!'

**Let me know what you think! **


	23. Always Second Best

**Always Second Best **

_Medusssssa requested a chapter where Neal believes his parents love Emma more, because she is the savior. You also requested some other things that you'll also find in this chapter ;)._

Ruby rushed into the hospital. She got a call from Snow that something happened at a town emergency and that they had to take Emma to the hospital, requesting that she would pick up Neal there.

Walking through the hospital she spotted the young boy in a chair in the waiting room. He was looking at the ground, kicking his legs back and forth, not even noticing that she walked up to him.

'Hey buddy.' She smiled as she sat down next to him. 'How about you go home with me for some ice cream, huh?'

Normally Neal would jump out of his chair from happiness, but something was different this time. He shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care, mumbling something under his breath she didn't understand.

She gave him a reassuring smile, even though he didn't see it. 'It's okay Neal. Emma is going to be fine, doctor Whale is the best!' She said gently patting him on his arm.

Guilt was written all over his face as tears were forming in his eyes. 'It's all my fault.' He whispered.

'Oh Neal, this isn't your fault. Things like this can happen with town emergencies.' She said trying to make him feel better. Poor little guy, she thought.

'Yes it was!' He stood up, standing in front of her and looked her in the eye. 'I know they love her more because they always say Emma is the savior! I want to be the savior for once!' He looked down while tears were falling down his cheeks. 'But Emma had to safe me, that's why she got hurt.' He added after his outburst.

Ruby silently stood up and bended down in front of him, taking his hands in hers. 'Why didn't you say anything to your parents, bud? You know your parents love you.'

He shook his head taking his hands back. 'They will always love Emma more than me.' He disagreed. She sighed and stood up.

'Neal..'

Before she could say anything more a door nearby opened and Whale walked out of a room. He approached them and started talking. 'Emma is going to be fine. Her parents are with her now, but you can go in there if you would like to visit.' He informed them.

'Thank you.' Ruby smiled.

He gave her a small nod in response and walked away, back to his doctor duties. Ruby turned to Neal who still stood there, having no idea what to do with him. She looked at the room where Whale just walked out of. He said Emma was fine, maybe it's time for Neal to confess his feelings to his family before it's too late.

'Okay, let's go.' She said sternly and patted him on the back, starting to walk to the room. Neal walked with her, not knowing what was going to happen. She knocked on the door and opened it. Emma was in the bed hooked up to a few machines, she looked pale, but other from that she looked fine from the outside. Her parents were both sitting at her bedside, giving the two a small smile.

'Sorry, but can we come in?' She asked friendly as her friends as she gave Neal a gentle push into the room.

He did a step backwards at which Ruby gave him another push. 'No.' He said shaking his head wanting to run out of the room, but the door was blocked by Ruby.

'Sure you can.' Mary Margaret smiled at her son and friend.

Ruby sighed at Neal and looked at her friends. 'There is something Neal confessed to me what lead to certain events today. I think it's best he is going to tell you the same thing.' She said placing a hand on Neal's shoulder, who jerked it away and crossed his arms.

'No.' He mumbled looking down at the ground.

The other three charmings got a worried expression on their face as they looked at Ruby. 'Neal.. What's going on buddy?' Mary Margaret asked her son, standing up and walked to him.

He shrugged his shoulders as he kept looking at the ground, frustrating tears dropping out of his eyes.

'Your mother asked you something.' David said sternly, hoping that would cause his son to speak up.

When Neal still kept his silence, Ruby sighed. 'Neal thinks you guys love Emma more because she is the savior.'

Both parents looked at their son, who didn't dare to look at them. 'Neal.. you know that's not true. We love you and Emma equally.' David told his son who jerked his head up as response.

'You are just saying that! You are always telling that Emma is the savior!' He yelled.

Mary Margaret bended down at his height and took both of his hands in hers, holding them tight so Neal didn't got the chance to take them back. 'Neal.' She said quietly looking him in the eye. 'Listen to me very clearly. We don't just say that, it's true. Emma doesn't replace your spot in my heart, as you don't replace Emma's. You both have the biggest places in my heart but they are both equal. Does that makes sense buddy?'

They can see the wheels spinning in his head as he thinks. 'A little..'

She pulls him into her arms and holds him tightly. 'I love you, Neal. You are my special little guy remember?'

He wraps his arms around her neck and nods. 'Love you too.'

**My excuses for the late chapters. I just started my internship, and trying to get used to my new schedule. I am trying to do my best with uploads but work is not going to make it easier. Hopefully you guys understand.**

**Don't forget to check out the other chapters I uploaded! (Everything after chapter 19)**

**As always, let me know what you think! Don't hesitate to leave a request! **


	24. The Truest Believer

**The Truest Believer **

_HarrylovesGinny09 requested another chapter with Henry in it. _

Neal giggled enjoying playing with Henry's toys at Emma's apartment. Somehow they were way more awesome than his own toys at home, but he didn't mind, that made a trip to this place extra special. There was a knock and Neal looked up. It was Henry who stood in the doorstep with a smile on his face.

'Hey little dude, how are you doing?' The eighteen year old asked as he walked into his bedroom. His old toys were spread across the room, but he didn't mind as long his uncle was having fun.

Neal nodded. 'Yeah! Your toys are so cool Henry!' he exclaimed holding up a Buzz Lightyear and pushed a button which made the toy speak.

Henry walked up to him and sat down next to the kid, grabbing Woody who was sitting forever alone by the toy box. 'Uhuh, I think so too.' He made Woody fight Buzz with a smile on his face. 'Let's see who will win this match Neal!'

'Henry?' Neal asked all of the sudden, lowering Buzz, looking the teenager into the eye. His voice was hesitant which made Henry a little bit nervous.

'Yeah?'

He could see the sadness in Neal's eyes before he spoke up. 'Is Santa real?'

Henry froze and raised an eyebrow at that. Why was his uncle questioning him about that? Did his grandparents told him? Or did someone else? Wasn't he too young to know the actual truth? He took a deep breath before speaking up with a small smile on his face. 'Of course he is. Why do you think Santa isn't real?' He questioned.

'Sid in my class said so, he said that Santa wasn't real and that it was all a big lie.' Neal confessed looking down, but looked up when he added something that really surprised Henry. 'Mommy and Daddy always say you're the truest believer. That means that everything you believe is true right?'

Two big eyes were staring at Henry as he was the last hope that was left in the world. He couldn't say no to that, so instead he shot the younger boy a warm smile as he nodded. 'Yes, Neal. Santa is real, whatever Sid said, they were just lies.'

Neal let out a relieved sigh. 'I knew it, now I can send him my letter.'

Before Henry got the chance to answer him, there was a cough from the doorstep and the both of them turned around, finding David standing there. 'Hey boys, dinner is ready.'

Neal threw the toys aside and stood up running past his father yelling; 'Awesome!'

Henry chuckled as stood up too, but when he wanted to pass his grandfather, he stopped him by patting him on the shoulder.

'Thank you. For saying that.' David smiled.

Henry's eyes grew wide. 'You- You heard that?'

David nodded in response. 'I did and I think you handled it pretty well, buddy. You're going to be a great big brother.'

'Thanks Grandpa.' Henry smiled proudly. 'Now let's go downstairs before Mom ate all the good stuff!'

**More chapters will be uploaded this week, so no need to send in your request more than one time! Let me know what you think!**


	25. Not Enough

**Not Enough **

_Guest and maytoi requested a continuation of chapter 19 ''Double Dose of Jealousy''. _

Neal didn't like the fact that the twins were stealing his mother from him. The last two weeks it was only Eva this and Noah that, but she never spend time with him anymore. Sure his Dad was there for him indeed, but it was not enough for the young boy, he missed his Mommy, and his new siblings were stealing her from him.

'Neal!' Neal snapped back to reality and looked up at his mother who was looking really frustrated. She had the remote from the TV in her hand and put the TV on mute. 'I asked you twice to lower the sound of the TV! Eva and Noah are asleep upstairs.'

He couldn't help to roll his eyes at her. Even for his age he managed the roll as a true master, which his mother didn't approve. He wanted her to react at that. If she didn't gave him any attention the normal way, maybe this would work.

'Neal, don't roll your eyes at me, young man.' She said, trying not to snap at him. She was exhausted from taking care of the twins and Neal, and it wasn't much help that David was already back at the sheriff station. They didn't get much of a choice, because a new villain was terrorizing Storybrooke and his help was needed.

'Whatever.' Neal mumbled under his breath and walked up to the TV, turning the sound back up. He knew he was pushing her buttons, but every second that she spent with him wasn't at least wasted at the twins.

She turned off the TV with the remote that was still in her hand. Her face expression told him that he was more than just in trouble. 'Neal! You know your brother and sister-'

'They are not my brother and sister!' He snapped back at her and stood up from the couch, being angry with his mother now. Even when he tried to get her attention she was still mentioning the twins. 'Daddy was wrong! He is the only one who is here for me, you are only with them! You don't care about me anymore!' He yelled while angry tears formed in his eyes, trying to run upstairs she caught him by his arm.

'Neal..' She said sadly, obviously hurt by the words her son yelled at her, but Neal was having none of it.

'No!' He got his arm back and ran upstairs, throwing the door closed as hard as he could. It was followed by two babies crying and Mary Margaret sighed. This wasn't how she planned things would go after the twins were born. This wasn't how she planned it at all.

**Let me know what you think!**


	26. Busted

**Busted**

_Guest requested a chapter with the phrase ''_EMMA RUTH E NEAL, COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW''.

'Thank you so much Em!' Neal exclaimed happily as he and Emma walked on the streets of Storybrooke. 'I can't believe you got me out of that mess.'

She smiled widely at him as they continued to walk on their way to Granny's. 'Any time bro, but next time you decide to get into a fight, maybe do it after school? That way you won't be in so much trouble. You are lucky I am the one who picked you up.' She said with a smirk.

Neal nodded thinking of their parents. 'Yeah, remember how crazy Mom got the last time I got suspended?'

'I remember it clearly.' She chuckled remembering how mad Mary Margaret was and let Neal do all sorts of weird chores.

He stopped walking and raised an eyebrow. 'Why were you the one who was picking me up? Aren't you supposed to be at the sheriff station?' He questioned her.

Emma's eyes grew big, trying to search for the perfect excuse, but told him the truth anyway when she couldn't find one. 'Yeah.. but Dad let me do all the paperwork because I might did something what lead to a few events..' she shook her head. 'And now he benched me! Treating me like a child.. I am too old for that!'

He laughed. 'Man, we are in so much trouble when they find out that we got out of school or in your situation, work.'

She laughed with him thinking about the idea. 'So hot coco? Mom and Dad are both at work, no way that they are going to find out!' She shot him her best evil smile, with caused him to laugh even louder.

'Yeah, sounds good!'

Within minutes they arrived at Granny's, but as soon they set a step into the diner the sooner they wanted to leave. 'Run!' Neal whispered loudly, half panicking as they saw their parents sitting in a booth not far away from them.

Emma nodded thinking it was the perfect plan, until they turned around and a familiar voice spoke up.

'EMMA RUTH AND NEAL LEOPOLD, COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!'

They both froze at the tone their mother had yelled at them, right here, right now, in public showing no shame. She wasn't frustrated with her children, she was furious. As for her husband who was standing beside her when they got up from the booth.

'And where do you think you guys are going?' Their father asked firmly, crossing his arms, looking them both in the eye.

Neal tried his best charming smile out on his Mom, but at the look she shot back at him, the smile faded away immediately. 'We were.. just..' He looked at Emma. 'Tell them Em..' He said trying to avoid his parents eyes.

'We.. were..' Emma stuttered. 'Just going back to school and work.' She tried weakly.

'Don't even try to lie at us.' They mother shot them looking from one to another. 'I am so disappointed in you guys! First; Neal! How many times do I have to have a talk with you about getting into fights?! And Emma! You should supposed to be at the sheriff station doing your work! Not only as your mother, but also as the mayor of this town I am disappointed!' Neal couldn't help but smile when his mother was lecturing his sister who was the same age as her. 'And don't even think laughing about that, young man! You two are in big trouble!'

As if their mother's lecture wasn't enough, their father added even more. 'You guys know better than this.' He said in a quiet disappointed voice. 'As your punishment, first; Emma. You will be staying back at our apartment for a month. You will be helping around the apartment, no dessert for a month and go to the sheriff station with me and on Saturdays. More things will be added when I think about it.' He looked down at his son, not awaiting his daughters response. 'As for you little prince, you will go to bed early, you, your mom and I will have a serious talk and no dessert for a month either!'

Emma couldn't believe this. 'But I am-'

'Don't.' Her mother said with an epic mom glare on her face as she pointed to the diner door. 'Back to the apartment, now, and not another word from the both of you until then!'

**Let me know what you think! **


	27. A Magic Touch

**A Magic Touch **

_Luz requested a chapter with little Neal comforting a sad Emma. _

'Emmy?' A sleepy toddler voice whispered not far away from her.

Emma was babysitting her little brother today, because their parents needed some time away from the little monster. When Neal fell asleep on the couch it gave her some time to stand still by what day it was and of course she couldn't help to let a few tears fall down her cheeks. She looked up from where she was sitting in the apartment and saw Neal standing not far away from her, she quickly wiped away the tears before opening her arms for him.

'Hey buddy.' She smiled as she pulled him on her lap, his cheeks were a little red from the sleep and his hair was standing all crazy. 'Did you sleep well?'

He nodded, resting his head against her shoulder as he rubbed one of his eyes with his tiny fist. 'Emmy sad?' He asked innocently noticing a tear on her cheek and put his hand on her.

'Oh buddy.' She let out a sniff and smiled down at her little brother. 'Emmy was a little sad indeed, but you know what makes Emmy happy?'

He shook his head tiredly, ready to fall asleep again.

'You Neal, you make Emmy very happy. You and Henry-'

'And Mommy.. and Daddy..' He added with a small smile on his face.

Emma nodded taking one of his tiny hands in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. 'Yes and, Mommy and Daddy make Emmy very happy as for many more people in Storybrooke.' She placed a kiss on top of his head and rocked him back and forth.

'Emmy?'

The voice was so small and innocent that it made Goosebumps appear on Emma's arm. He looked so cute with his head against her shoulder and his eyes dropping now and then.

'Yes, buddy?'

He let out a sigh, too tired to speak up again and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. She continued to rock him, enjoying the moment. He may just be her little brother, but he was her little brother and she would take care of him, no matter what.

'I love you Neal.'

**Don't forget to check out the two other chapters I uploaded too! Don't worry more requests you guys sent in will be uploaded! **

**And as always; let me know what you think! **


	28. I've got you

**I've got you**

_TayRayy requested a chapter where Emma holds baby Neal for the first time. _

'Emma make sure to support his head.' Mary Margaret said with a worried expression on her face as she handed her son over to her daughter for the first time. Not that she didn't trust her own daughter with her newborn son, she was just still a little anxious after everything that happened with Zelena.

Emma smiled reassuringly as she got her baby brother from her mother. 'Don't worry Mom. I've got him, I always will.' She said looking down at Neal, who was staring wide awake at his big sister. She walked to the couch and sat down, to give her mother a little more comfort.

Mary Margaret smiled at her daughter and nodded. 'Let me grab my camera!'

And before Emma got the chance to protest her mother already made her way to the stairs. She smiled at Neal again, gently stroking his soft cheek. 'Hey baby bro.. it's me, your big sister, Emma. Things obviously didn't turn out the way they supposed to be, but that doesn't take away my big sister duties. If you are in trouble or need my help, just know you can always come to me no matter what.'

A grin formed across her face when another thought came into her mind. 'Or if you get crazy from those two, just know you're always welcome to crash at my place. And when you get older, we could go to some places outside Storybrooke to have our own adventures, to Disneyland or something..'

She couldn't help, but smile again when she noticed that he had fallen asleep in her arms. 'Don't forget the most important thing I want you to never to forget.' She whispered into his ear. 'That you are loved by many people; Mommy, Daddy, me, Henry and many more. That you'll never be alone, because you got all of us and nothing is going to change that.'

**Let me know what you think! **


	29. On One's Shoulders

**On one's Shoulders **

_4UISUNI2 requested a chapter where Neal can't see what's going on so Henry or Killian place him on their shoulders. I choose Henry ^^. _

It was begin December in Storybrooke and Christmas was coming, so for the very first time in decades the town organized a Christmas parade. After weeks of hard work and help from all around the town, everything was ready for the big day, and with some help from Grumpy the whole town was there to see it.

As for the Charmings who didn't want to miss out this big event, had joined the huge crowd. Neal was standing by his family trying to look through the legs in front of him, let out a frustrating growl. He wanted to see Santa too!

Henry who stood next to him noticed the trouble his uncle had with his view, grabbed the little boy by his arms and put him on his shoulders with a huge grin on his face.

Neal didn't expect Henry's action and let out a surprised giggle. 'Henry!' He yelled through hit fit of giggles, not noticing how his parents and sister were sharing a look.

'Is this better, bud?' Henry smirked, even though Neal couldn't see it.

Neal nodded happily, seeing Santa coming up their way from the distance. 'Yes!' He pointed. 'There! Santa! Look!' He yelled, more than happy that all his Christmas wishes came true.

**Let me know what you think! **


	30. Real Sibling Love

**Real Sibling Love**

_Luz requested a chapter where Neal and Emma have a fight and it's up to Snow and Charming to fix it. This chapter takes place in the Enchanted Forest. _

'Neal! Give it back!' Twelve year old Emma yelled as she stood in the doorway looking at her little brother who was in her room, on her bed, reading her diary. After some events Snow and Charming forbid their little ten year old to go into his sisters room, knowing that there wasn't coming anything good from it. Now Emma spotted him in there she was furious.

Neal smirked as he stood flipped over the pages. 'Oh Sir Tony Rydinger!' He smiled in a mocking singing voice, standing up on her bed so she couldn't reach him as she made her way to the bed. 'He loves me, he loves me not!' He laughed flipped further through the pages. 'This is what you get when you embarrass me in front of my friends!'

'Give it back! Neal! I am going to tell Mom and Dad!' Emma yelled angrily as she tried to grab the diary from him, but when that didn't work she gave him a hard push, so he fell on the bed.

'Hey!' He yelled back in frustration, but she already got the diary back and threw it on her desk. She turned back to him to lecture him about being in her room, but instead she got a push back which caused her to fell backwards on her butt.

'Neal!' She yelled out and the war begun.

Meanwhile Snow and Charming were enjoying their, now so, quiet morning in bed, both reading a book. Just getting their minds off ruling a kingdom for once now they got the chance.

They were startled by the voices of their children whose yelling was hearable through the whole castle. They both looked up from their books and looked at each other.

They knew something was up with their children, but what? They had no clue. Just that they had to get out of bed as soon as possible before all hell would break lose. So they did and put on they robes, but Neal and Emma already ran into the bedroom.

'What on earth..' Snow managed to say.

It was a weird sight, Neal chasing his sister with a self-made slingshot in his hands, shooting little balls to her that magically appeared in the sling. Emma was running away from him, trying to avoid the balls that were coming up her way. 'Mom! Dad! Do something!' She yelled, which caused her parents to snap back to reality.

'NEAL LEOPOLD!' His mother grabbed him by his arm, stopping him from chasing his sister. 'What on earth do you think you are doing, young man?' She asked him firmly, looking him into the eye.

He got his arm back from his mother shooting his sister the death glare as she hid behind their Dad. 'She embarrassed me in front of my friends!' He shouted pointing at Emma.

'Hey! He was in my room and read my diary!' Emma shouted back. She wanted to add more, but quickly shut up when her father gave her his dad glare.

Neal huffed and crossed his arms. 'Well that's what you get!'

'Okay, okay, stop it you two. Neal, I don't think Emma wanted to embarrass you in front of your friends, did you Emma?' Snow turned to her daughter who was still standing behind her father who stepped to the left so Snow could look her daughter into the eye.

'Answer your mother, Emma.' Charming said gently pushing his daughter through wards his wife.

Emma looked at her mother. 'I didn't.' She took a deep breath and looked at her little brother. 'I am sorry Neal.'

Neal huffed again and rolled his eyes. 'You are just saying that because Mom and Dad are here.'

Snow looked at her son and sighed. 'Neal, you sister said she is sorry, and I am sure she meant it. Now, it's your turn. Tell her that you are sorry for the things you did that upset her.' She demanded, but her son stayed quiet. 'Neal, you are walking on thin ice right now.' She reminded him.

He looked up at Emma and took a deep breath trying to keep his calm. 'I am sorry I upset you.'

'Good.' Charming nodded and looked from Emma to Neal and from Neal to Emma. 'Now I want you two go to your rooms. Think about what you did and the meaning of being a family. We don't want to hear any noise from you, is that understood?'

Both children nodded, not daring to argue with neither of them. They marched out of the room and Snow and Charming were left alone.

Snow walked over to Charming who pulled her into his arms. 'Little monsters, aren't they?' She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

'But they are our little monsters.' He smiled back, before kissing her back on the lips.

**No need to send a requested in more than once, more chapters are coming up. Let me know what you think! **


	31. Consequences

**Consequences **

_Holly08 wanted a continuation of chapter 26._

Neal looked at his sister as they both were forced to sit on the couch, thinking about their actions as their parents were making diner. He was kind of ashamed of the way he had acted earlier. He didn't intent to upset his parents, sometimes he just forgot about the stuff that could happen after his actions.

He looked from his parents to Emma, who was sitting there looking at something on her phone. 'Emma?' He whispered and she looked up, giving him a small smile.

'Yeah?'

He narrowed with his eyes to his parents. 'Do you think they are still mad?' He asked carefully. Before she got the chance to answer, their mother's voice was the one who spoke up.

'Neal, you know the rules.' She said, but not in an angry way. It was more disappointed than angry if he had to give it a name. She walked around the kitchen island and stood still in front of them with her hands on her hips. 'Did you think about your actions? Is there something you wanted to discuss with me or your father?' She asked gently.

He nodded slowly and looked at Emma who shot him a smile, looking back at his mother he felt like he was just a toddler again. His mother could be pretty scary when she was mad or disappointed at him. 'I am just.. eh..' He looked at the ground and took a deep breath.

'Well?' She asked.

He stood up from the couch and crashed into her. No words were said, but they all knew what he meant by hugging her so tightly.

'I know you are sorry, baby.' Mary Margaret smiled and held her son tightly as she kissed the top of his head. 'But you and Emma have to learn that your actions have consequences. Your dad and I aren't mad, but just a little disappointed in the two of you. We want you to remember that for in the future okay? Actions have consequences, and this, my boy, is one of your consequences. You are fine and you are forgiven, but that doesn't take away your punishment, understood?'

He nodded, looking up at her and she ruffled his hair. 'Good. What about you and Emma go set the table ,will yah?'

**Let me know what you think! **


End file.
